A number of software applications exist that are capable of providing weather forecasts for a user. These applications can be executed using a computer system such as a laptop computer, mobile phone, desktop computer, or tablet computer. These applications can include provisions for a user to search for weather forecasts for various locations.
For example, a user who is planning a trip may search for weather in advance of the trip to obtain a weather forecast for their destination. However, the user must remember to search for the weather forecast and manually performing search queries is cumbersome and time-consuming for the user.